Déclaration d'amour
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Il était arrivé, s'était planté devant Dean, et n'aurait pas bougé tant qu'il n'avait pas dis ce qu'il avait à dire. Ce que Dean aurait voulu qu'il ne dise pas.
**Titre :** Déclaration d'amour

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.

* * *

Il était arrivé, tout droit comme un i, dans son manteau trop grand, les cheveux aussi décoiffés que d'habitude, et l'air déterminé il s'était planté devant Dean. Paf, enraciné. Rien n'aurait pu le déloger tant qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Les yeux tout remplis de choses à raconter, dégoulinant de bleus. Faisant de l'ombre à l'azur du ciel.

Dean n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'attendre que Castiel lui dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire, ce qu'il fit sans passer par quatre chemins. Droit au but.

\- Je t'aime. Je veux sortir avec toi.

Dean pour ne pas paniquer préféra faire de l'humour :

\- Sortir dehors ? On y est déjà.

Il vit le visage de Castiel se décomposer. L'adolescent se déracina, passa d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ?

Dean éclata de rire, malaise écarté. Il pouvait reprendre son chemin. Faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si Castiel n'avait rien dit. D'ailleurs il n'avait rien dit. Mais Castiel attrapa sa manche, Castiel qui paraissait si chétif, à cause de ses fringues trop grandes, mais qui était toujours plus fort que Dean. Toujours plus fort, même si Dean était quand même fort. Castiel le força à se retourner, à affronter son regard. Il avait fini de sautiller, il avait encore des choses à dire.

\- Ce que je veux dire Dean, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi et que je veux qu'on soit ensemble ! Tu sais. On s'embrasse, on fait l'amour et on se marie.

Castiel avait parlé fort, il y avait tellement de monde autour d'eux, et certains se mirent à glousser. Dean sentit ses oreilles rougir.

\- Tu vas peut-être un peu vite en besogne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es entrain de me demander de t'épouser !

Castiel poussa un soupir, se décoiffa les cheveux encore un peu plus en y passant une main, puis pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Aide moi Dean, je ne sais pas faire de déclaration d'amour.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à me déclarer ton amour ?

\- Exactement !

Dean posa sa main sur son front :

\- C'est n'importe quoi. D'abord pourquoi tu veux me faire une déclaration ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Gémit Dean alors que les rires retentissaient encore.

Castiel plissa les yeux. Puis prit l'air étonné.

\- Parce que tu es drôle, et gentil, et beau, et que tu aimes bien m'appeler Cas, et que tu m'écoutes, et qu'on s'entends pas trop mal et que tu sais pleins de choses et que tu m'aides quand je ne comprends pas. Répondit-il très franchement.

Dean rougit encore plus.

\- Ecoute Cas, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux pour ses stupides raisons d'accord ? Tu imagines.

\- Je n'imagine pas. Sam m'a bien expliqué ce que je ressentais.

\- N'écoute pas mon petit frère, mon petit frère lit des livres, il fabule !

Mais Castiel ne lâcha pas la manche de Dean.

\- Je t'aime. Tu dois me répondre maintenant.

C'est Dean cette fois-ci qui passait d'un pied à l'autre, gêné. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux, les oreilles tendues, les bouches prêtent à colporter.

\- Cas ce n'est pas parce que je t'appelle Cas que tu m'aimes.

\- Si.

Dean soupira, tendu et Castiel attendait. Il voulait une réponse. Il voulait un oui ou un non. Oui on s'embrassera, on fera l'amour et on se mariera.

Ou non.

\- Non. Cas. Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

Castiel devint pâle. A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait franchement ? A ce que Dean dise oui ?

\- Non tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi parce qu'on est déjà dehors ? Tenta-t-il d'une toute petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas t'embrasser !

Son regard bleu, devint gris. Nuages d'orage. Tristesse. Jour lourd et moche. Dean détourna les yeux avant de rajouter :

\- Je ne t'aime pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Castiel.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Je t'ai donné mes raisons moi.

\- Parce que Cas…

\- Parce que quoi ?

Dean rougit, rougit, rougit.

\- Parce que tu es un imbécile qui fait ses déclarations d'amour devant tout le monde !

Et Dean secoua assez fort le bras pour que Castiel le lâche. Parfait. Il pouvait faire marcher ses jambes, vite, vite. Fuite. Laissant Castiel derrière lui. Arbre déraciné, minuscule, tellement minuscule dans son immense manteau.

xxx

Sam prit l'assiette de Dean avant que celui-ci ne puisse planter sa fourchette dans la tarte.

\- Idiot ! Clama-t-il.

Ca fit bien rire tous les copains de Dean. Avant Dean trouvait ça bien que le collège et le lycée communique, qu'il puisse voir souvent Sam. Aujourd'hui il regrettait.

\- Te mêle pas de ça Sam.

\- Tu. Es. Un. Idiot. Dean.

\- Rends moi ma tarte.

\- Les idiots ne méritent pas de manger des tartes.

Dean essaya de planter sa fourchette dans l'assiette que tenait Sam mais celui-ci la recula encore.

\- Il t'as dis qu'il voulait être avec toi.

\- Et moi j'ai dis non, fin de l'histoire.

Sam regarda les copains de Dean. Filles et garçons, papillonnant autour de lui, écoutilles grandes ouvertes.

\- C'est à cause de ta clique d'idiots que tu as dis non.

Sam les sentit, les copains le fusiller des yeux. Il n'en avait cure. C'était des fusils sans balles, pas dangereux.

\- C'est à cause de ça, parce que tu es un lâche !

Dean fronça les sourcils, se mordit les lèvres. Agacé. Enervé. Touché sans doute. Parce que Sam avait raison, que Sam le savait, que Dean le savait.

\- Rends moi ma tarte !

Sam roula des yeux et posa son assiette devant Dean, assez fort pour que le bruit résonne dans la pièce.

\- Idiot.

Puis Sam s'en alla. Une fille ricana :

\- Pour qui il se prend ce gosse ?

Dean répondit brutalement :

\- Pour mon frère, la ferme.

xxx

Cas était assis sur le muret qui entourait sa maison, il regardait ses pieds, éloignés du sol. Dean vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, poussant sur ses mains pour s'élever.

\- Ils n'ont pas de chaise dans ta maison ?

\- Si.

\- Alors tu songes à sauter dans le vide ?

\- Dean, il n'y a que vingt centimètres. On ne peut pas parler de vide.

Dean sourit.

\- J'ai juste oublié mes clés, expliqua Cas. J'attends que quelqu'un rentre.

\- D'accord.

\- Ca peut prendre du temps.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne voulais pas rester debout.

\- Je comprends.

\- Ce muret est ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable.

\- J'ai compris Cas !

\- Je préfère que tu m'appelles Castiel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je préfère que ce soit Castiel. Quand tu dis Cas, cela me fait trop plaisir.

\- D'accord Cas.

Castiel donna un coup de pied dans rien, devant lui, dans l'air. Colère.

\- Je viens de te dire que…

\- Tu as dis que tu préférais que ce soit Castiel si je ne t'aimais pas.

\- Oui ! Justement.

Dean resta silencieux quelques secondes. Leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait un nuage en forme de crocodile, ou de godzilla, il n'était pas sûr.

\- Dans ce cas je vais t'appeler Cas.

\- Non Dean, tu ne peux pas parce que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Dean sourit et tourna ses yeux vers Castiel qui ronchonnait, la tête baissée.

\- Première leçon, on ne fait une déclaration que quand on est seul avec la personne à qui on se déclare, d'accord Cas ?

\- D'accord, leçon retenue. Tu es énervant Dean, pourquoi tu insistes ? Tu sais que ça me fait mal quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

\- Cas…

\- Non arrête.

\- Réfléchis deux minutes Cas.

\- Arrête, j'ai dis ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- J'ai compris Cas, j'ai compris. Si je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'appelle pas Cas.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, prêt à crier quelque chose, puis la referma tout à coup. Il se redressa, releva la tête, et regarda Dean.

\- Et comment tu veux m'appeler ? Demanda-t-il.

Et mince, l'espoir débordait de sa voix.

\- Cas.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu amusé, d'un bleu pétillant de joie. Dean voulu baisser les siens, mais Castiel posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Une seconde. Même pas une seconde. Micro-baiser volé, bouche à peine picorée. Et pourtant Dean devint tellement rouge. Bafouilla.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on se mariera. Enfin pas tout de suite d'accord ? Mais on peut sortir ensemble.

\- On est déjà dehors.

Castiel sourit, sourit. Sourit.

\- Oui Cas, murmura Dean.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Répondit Castiel. Et il embrassa encore Dean.

Vrai baisé.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un tout petit machin UA bizarre sans trop de contexte, juste concentré sur le moment. Voilà j'espère que vous aurez aimé.


End file.
